


[Podfic] Tangoing with Death Has Advantages

by froggyfun365



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Car Sex, Community: podfic_project, Community: spn_fs_exchange, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demons, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reapers, Sex in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa has in encounter with someone that will change her views on some things and open doors to others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tangoing with Death Has Advantages

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tangoing with Death Has Advantages](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68958) by casper_san. 



> Written for lavendergaia in the spn_fs_exchange.
> 
> Podfic beta'd by cantarina1

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/uh2pti3b2skpenc3z8io). Duration: 00:09:00, 8.24 MB. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded in 2010, finally cross-posting now! Better late than never :) 
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
